Little Instances
by flamefairyx777
Summary: It's just those little instances that give you the bigger picture. Class 1-A starts noticing strange connections between Bakugou and Uraraka. What could it be? (Kacchaco)


**Just thought I would make a little something for my fellow Kacchaco shippers out there! On a separate note, I am well aware that Katsuki has a mouth as dirty as a public restroom, but I made a promise to my fellow readers upon joining this site that I would not add curses to my stories. That is a personal choice and if you think he seems too OOC then you don't have to read this story. Also, I am unfamiliar with some of the honorifics used by certain characters. Sorry if I get some wrong. Other than that, enjoy! I DO NOT OWN THE COVER PICTURE!  
**

Tsuyu Asui first noticed during a sleepover with her female classmates.

The six girls were hanging in the dorm lounge, socializing amongst themselves. Tsuyu sat there quietly, throwing a remark here and there, usually something blunt that nobody was expecting. Her closest girl friend, Ochaco Uraraka sat to her right, laughing along with all the other girls when Mina Ashido said something embarrassing. The pink girl cupped her hands over her face.

"I can't believe I just told you all that," she cried. Toru Hagakure placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, or at least Tsuyu assumed since the girl was invisible. Her long sleeved pajama shirt shifted up and down in a comforting pattern against Mina's back.

"Don't freak out, it wasn't that bad. It happens to the best of us."

"Are you trying to tell me that you've walked into the men's washroom in nothing but an oversized shirt and bunny slippers?"

Toru lifted a hand to scratch the back of her transparent head.

"Well, nothing THAT bad." The other girls laughed, making Mina's already pink face burn. Momo Yaoyorozu waved a hand, silencing the women from their fits of laughter.

"Seeing as we have clearly pushed Mina to the point of bursting with embarrassment, I think it's only fair that we come clean ourselves. What do you ladies say? Are you all up for a game of Truth or Dare?"

The group of girls cheered in excitement, startling several boys walking up to their dorm rooms. Tsuyu turned to her partner beside her and noticed that the normally cheery girl was suddenly stiff.

"Are you alright Uraraka-Chan?" she questioned. The brown-haired girl jumped slightly at her name and turned to Tsuyu.

"Maybe we should play something else," Ochaco said quietly so that only Tsuyu could hear.

"Why do you not want to play Ochaco?" Tsuyu asked in her normally blunt manner. This caught the attention of the other girls in the group. All eyes were on the flustered Ochaco.

"You don't want to play Uraraka?" asked Kyoka Jirou.

"Why? Do you have something juicy to hide?" Mina asked excitedly, her previous embarrassment vanishing at the revelation of Ochaco's hesitance.

"I-It's not like that! I'm just worried that someone will hear something I don't want anyone outside of this group knowing." As Ochaco spoke, her tone and volume slowly decreased.

Tsuyu considered Ochaco's reasoning and turned her gaze outside of the circle and around the rest of the lounge. It was mostly empty, with the exception of three people.

Those three being Fumikage Tokoyami sitting in a corner by the window, Koji Koda looking for a snack in the kitchen, and Katsuki Bakugou sitting on a couch several feet away on his phone.

"I wouldn't worry Uraraka," said Momo who also took the opportunity to look around the room, "Tokoyami won't say anything. He's not a snoop."

"Yeah, and Koda is too much of a chicken to tell," added Kyoka.

"And Bakugou doesn't care about anyone other than himself," said Toru. Upon hearing his name, Katsuki glanced up from his phone with his usual scowl on his face. His eyes landed on Ochaco for a split second before snapping back to his phone.

Tsuyu saw this and found it surprisingly strange. Normally Katsuki would explode with anger upon hearing anyone talking negatively about him, yet he just looked up quickly before turning his attention back to his device.

It was very out of character for him indeed.

"Come on Uraraka, you can do it! What's a little Truth or Dare compared to all the crazy stuff that has happened to us this year," said Mina. Ochaco glanced down at her lap nervously. The pink of her cheeks spread ever so slightly that you wouldn't have noticed unless you were sitting right next to her.

"If you don't have to play the game if you don't want to," Tsuyu said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. Ochaco smiled at her.

"It's fine Tsu. I can handle whatever they throw at me," Ochaco laughed nervously. Tsuyu watched her with concern but said no more on the subject.

"Well," said Mina, straightening her back, "I think Ochaco should go first since she's the most hesitant. Clearly she's hiding something."

"Go easy on her Ashido," warned Momo, always the responsible one. Mina ignored her as she scratched her chin in thought.

"Truth or Dare Uraraka?"

Ochaco bit her lip gently before shouting louder than necessary, "Dare!"

The three boys in the room looked up at her exclamation before going back to their own business. Katsuki however continued to watch the small group of girls, looking uninterested as like he always does.

Mina scratched her chin in thought, "I really hoped you would pick a truth."

"That's exactly why I didn't pick it," remarked Ochaco, pouting. The pink girl snapped her fingers and pointed to Ochaco.

"I dare you to steal a pair of underwear from one of the guys rooms!"

Ochaco's wide eyes grew exponentially. Mina's outburst did not go unheard by the other students in the room. Koji promptly dropped the box of crackers he had been holding, a rather noticeable blush spreading across his face. Fumikage glanced at them from the corner of his eye before turning back to the window, a slight dusting appearing on his cheeks. Katsuki threw his head up; a growl moving passed his lips.

"If you step within a ten foot radius of my room I will throw you out the nearest window. I don't care if you're a girl". Immediately after delivering his threat, Katsuki typed something rather violently into his phone before shooting up from his seat and marching out of the lounge.

"I-I can't do that!" Ochaco cried, "What if I get caught? There's no way!" Mini folded her arms over her chest.

"You're going to be a hero one day aren't you? Find a way". The girls waited to see if Ochaco would go through with the dare or if she would back down.

Tsuyu felt a vibration beside her and looked down to find Ochaco's phone with text notification. Before Tsuyu could see who had written it, Ochaco scooped it up and read over it quickly. She stared at the screen for several seconds before releasing a tense breath.

"Okay," she said, pulling herself onto her feet, "I'll do it."

"You can do it Uraraka-Chan!" cheered Toru. Ochaco didn't acknowledge her and hesitantly strolled towards the hall where the dorm rooms were. She disappeared around the corner in an instant.

"Really Ashido?" questioned Momo, "Of all the things to make Uraraka do you had to pick that?" Mina held her hands up in defense.

"Hey, we all agreed to play. I can't help that I'm creative with my ideas."

"More like evil," commented Kyoka. Another minute passed before Ochaco sped back into the room, a pair of black boxer shorts in her hand. She threw it into the center of the circle like it was contagious.

"There! There's your underwear! Happy Mina?" the pink girl smirked.

"Very. Now, whom did you take it from?"

"I don't have to tell you that," Ochaco squeaked, collapsing onto the ground. The girls in the circle whined.

"Come on Uraraka-Chan!" cried Toru, "You can't steal a guy's underwear and not tell us who it belongs to."

"I did and I won't, end of discussion. Now it's my turn to pick someone. Yaomomo, Truth or Dare?"

It went on like that for the remainder of the night. The girls kept giving revealing truths or did embarrassing dares. As the night dwindled on, the others completely forgot about the very first dare of the night.

It was all Tsuyu could think about however.

It didn't take Ochaco nearly as long to grab the underwear as she had anticipated which Tsuyu found rather odd. She was also surprised that Ochaco didn't share whom it belonged to. It wasn't like they were going to tell the boys what she had done. Tsuyu tried to ignore her curiosity and enjoy the rest of the game with her friends.

"I'm heading to the restroom," she said when the girls were finally done. She hopped off to the bathroom without a second thought.

When she was done she started back towards lounge, drying her hands against the fabric of her nightshirt.

"Thank you so much for letting me use it!" came a shrill whisper. Tsuyu quirked an eyebrow in curiosity. That voice sounded just like Ochaco, which was odd because it was coming from the male's dorm area.

"Shut up, you'll wake up the whole floor," came another voice that was clearly male.

"You didn't have to do that for me." Tsuyu heard a soft scoff.

"Heck yeah I did. No way am I letting you run through another guys drawers." Slowly, Tsuyu peaked her head around the corner. Her already large eyes widened at the sight of Ochaco standing in front of a dorm room. In the doorway stood none other than Katsuki Bakugou.

"You aren't embarrassed at all?" she asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. Katsuki glared at her.

"Do I look like I care?"

"You never look like you care," Ochaco shot back, giggling lightly. Katsuki groaned.

"Whatever. Go back to your dumb party. They're going to wonder what happened to you."

"Alright," Ochaco said smiling, "Thanks again Bakugou-Kun."

"Go away," he grumbled, shutting his door. Ochaco continued to smile sweetly as she strolled back to the lounge area. Neither had noticed the peeping frog around the corner. Tsuyu waited until Ochaco was completely out of view before walking out from her hiding spot. Her arms dangled limply at her sides.

 _What just happened?_

* * *

Tsuyu Asui noticed it in the cafeteria.

Time had passed quickly and she had practically forgotten about the strange moment between Ochaco and Katsuki in the hallway. There were other things to worry about like tests rather than an unusual instance between the friendliest girl in class and the most dangerous boy.

It was lunchtime and Tsuyu was sitting with Ochaco, Izuku Midoriya, and Tenya Iida. The class president was helping Izuku with a homework question, going into extraneous detail about it. Tsuyu wasn't terribly good friends with him so she had no issue blocking out his rambling and choosing to eat. Beside her Ochaco was pulling out her own lunch. She flipped the lid open and Tsuyu's nose was assaulted with a heavenly smell.

"What is that?" Tenya questioned, turning his attention away from the homework and to Ochaco. Izuku also cast a glance her way. The young woman's cheeks grew red from all the attention she was suddenly getting.

"Why are you all staring at me?" she questioned. Tsuyu took a quick peek at the contents of Uraraka bento box. It had a wonderful assortment of fish, rice, and vegetables, all perfectly presented that smelled absolutely divine.

"Wow Uraraka, your lunch looks amazing!" cried Izuku. The brown haired girl blushed.

"Really? Its just food."

"Are you kidding? It has all the makings of a professional masterpiece," said Tenya, "Did you assemble it yourself?"

The question was innocent enough, but it appeared to throw Ochaco off greatly, "U-um, w-well, I-I didn't quite put it together. It w-was, u-um-".

"Are you alright Uraraka-Chan?" asked Tsuyu in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine! I just didn't expect everyone to be so interested in my food." Grabbing her chopsticks, Ochaco grabbed a small piece of fish and ate it, trying to appear unnerved by the looks her friends were giving her.

"Did you buy it somewhere?" asked Izuku. Tenya shook his head.

"A bento box like that was not prepared on an assembly table. It's too stunning in presentation and aroma. Clearly it was a labor of love!"

Ochaco swallowed too quickly. She coughed loudly, trying to dislodge the piece of food in her throat. Tsuyu patted her back until Ochaco stopped choking. She handed Ochaco her water bottle, the girl taking it without hesitation.

"T-Thanks Tsu," she said, handing back the bottle, "I was pretty surprised."

 _I can't imagine why_ , Tsuyu thought. She had to agree with Tenya's point. She had seen Ochaco carry around that bento box before so she didn't buy a pre-made one at the store, but Ochaco stated, or kind of implied, that she was not the one to prepare the box's contents. Her parents couldn't have done it so who-

"Tsuyu, I know I'm asking a lot, but can you go grab another bottle of water for me?" Ochaco asked timidly. Tsuyu offered a lopsided smile.

"No problem. I'll be right back," she said, standing and walking towards the nearest vending machine.

She approached the machine, digging into her pockets for change. There was another table right beside it, occupied by Denki Kaminari, Hanta Sero, Eijiro Kirishima, and Katsuki Bakugou. The group of boys paid no mind to Tsuyu as she fished through her pockets for change. She hummed to herself as she dug around, frustrated that she couldn't find the exact amount she needed. She unknowingly gained the attention of the boys beside her.

"Oi, shut up! Your humming is annoying Frog Face," Katsuki barked. Tsuyu remained stoic towards his comment.

"Do any of you have some extra change I can use? I'll pay you back," she asked.

"Sure, give me a moment," replied Eijiro, reaching into his pocket. Katsuki scoffed.

"Don't give her your money. If she doesn't have enough she can go find some somewhere else!" Eijiro shook his head, ignoring his friends comment.

"It's no big deal. Go back to eating your food Katsuki. Here you go Asui," said Eijiro, handing off the money.

Katsuki glared at the boy, but chose to follow his advice and started eating from his bento box. Tsuyu noticed the action and her eyes drifted down to his food. Her bug like eyes widened.

"Where did you get that bento box?" she questioned loudly. All eyes fell on her. Katsuki shot her a glare.

"I made it myself, where do you think I got it, Frog?" he barked before scarfing down more food. Tsuyu didn't question him again, instead opting to purchase a water bottle like she had originally intended to do. Depositing the money into the machine, Tsuyu quickly grabbed the bottle and bolted back to her table.

"There you are," said Ochaco as she sat down, "I was wondering what had happened to you."

"I didn't have enough change for the machine. Kirishima gave me some," was Tsuyu's quick reply. Ochaco didn't notice as she handed her the bottle.

"Well that was nice of him. Don't worry about paying him back. I'll do it."

"Okay."

The remainder of lunch went as it normally did. Tenya, Izuku, and Ochaco talked happily amongst the three of them, however Tsuyu could not bring herself to comment. Her mind's eye was locked on the image of the inside Katsuki's bento box.

It was the same as Ochaco's.

It was common knowledge that Katsuki Bakugou knew how to cook, but he never cooked for anyone else unless he absolutely had to.

Why would he make one for Ochaco? What compelled him to do so? Was this the first time or had he done it previously?

Tsuyu knew there was no tangible evidence that he made it, but she couldn't ignore the intrusive possibility in her mind. She couldn't fathom it.

 _Something is going on here._

* * *

Eijiro Kirishima first noticed it when he was heading to class one morning.

He was waiting patiently outside the dorm room of his best friend, Katsuki Bakugou. While the explosive teen would surely deny it, Eijiro knew that Katsuki considered him to be the closest thing he had to a friend in the entire school. It gave Eijiro a swelling sense of pride that he was able to worm his way through Katsuki's tough exterior.

He glanced at the watch on his wrist, wondering what was taking his friend so long to get ready. He was running five minutes late, which was very unlike him.

 _Maybe he's sick and not coming to class today,_ thought Eijiro, trying to justify his friend's tardiness, but he knew that even if Katsuki was sick he would haul himself to class anyway. He was just stubborn that way.

The door suddenly swung open, startling Eijiro from his thoughts.

"Geez Bakugou, you scared the crap out of me!" he cried. Katsuki ignored his comment, marching down the hallway with his signature scowl. Eijiro ran up to him shortly after.

"You doing okay?" he asked his friend. Katsuki shot him a glare.

"Of course I am idiot. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It took you longer to get ready than usual. I was a bit concerned." At this comment Katsuki scoffed.

"Who are you, my mom? I can leave for school whenever I want. I don't need you checking upon me."

"Fine," Eijiro said, ending the conversation there. The two boys walked in silence the rest of the way out of the building. As they exited the dorm building, a flash of color caught Eijiro's eye. He glanced at Katsuki, his eyes drifting over him. Katsuki felt his gaze and turned to him sharply, "What are you staring at?"

"You're wearing a tie," said Eijiro, not likeing the taste of the words in his mouth. Not once since the start of their high school career had Katsuki worn the school necktie. He always left the first few buttons open despite what the teachers told him about dress code. Now he was wearing the bright, red tie with the collar of his shirt hiked up as high as it could go.

"So?" questioned Katsuki, appearing indifferent. Eijiro could not believe what he was seeing.

" _So?_ You hate that tie! Why are you wearing it now?"

"What's your problem? I'm allowed to wear it. I'm supposed to wear it, but I get to choose when and where I wear it."

Eijiro shook his head in disbelief, "You aren't answering my question. I want to know _why_?" Katsuki just scoffed, turning his head away from Eijiro's questioning gaze, "I don't have to explain myself to you." Without another word, Katsuki sped up his pace, leaving behind a very confused and troubled Eijiro Kirishima.

Several people pointed the tie out throughout the day, and as usual Katsuki barked at them and they dropped it. Eijiro could not chase the thought from his mind. He was distracted the entire day by the daunting red tie. He could not understand for the life of him why Katsuki suddenly chose to put it on.

It wasn't until after gym period that he found out why. They were in the shower room, changing back into their uniforms. Most of the guys had already finished and left for class, but Katsuki was taking his time with changing. Eijiro made a grab for his shoes in his locker when he caught another glimpse of Katsuki from across the room. The boy was ripping his gym shirt off and throwing it back into his locker. As he did so Eijiro saw a dark bruise on the back of his neck.

"When did you get that?" he asked aloud. Katsuki froze for a split second before looking at him over his shoulder.

"What?"

"That bruises on your neck. When did that happen?" Katsuki turned away from him sharply, "I don't know what you're talking about!" Eijiro rolled his eyes and walked up to Katsuki, poking the dark piece of flesh. The boy immediately flinched, his hand flying to the nape of his neck where the bruise was.

"What the heck Kirishima!"

"Is that why you've been wearing that tie? To hide the bruise? Nobody is going to care, man. Did you get it in a fight?" Eijiro questioned. He heard Katsuki growl lowly, rubbing the spot on his neck. If Eijiro didn't know any better he would have sworn Katsuki was nervous. Katsuki never got nervous.

"Yeah, of course I got it in a fight," Katsuki finally answered, "I was brawling with Half and Half about a week ago and he got a hit on my neck."

"Really? How come I wasn't there?"

"How should I know?" Katsuki snapped, "Whatever, leave me alone so I can change," he turned around and speedily grabbed his uniform shirt. Eijiro understood that he wouldn't get any more information from his fiery friend. He shrugged and put his shoes on before walking out of the shower room.

He had made it about ten feet away from the door when he had turned a corner and bumped into someone else. He looked up in confusion and came face to face with none other than Shoto Todoroki.

"Sorry man, didn't see you there," he apologized. Shoto offered him reserved smile.

"No problem. You just came from the dressing room right? Did you see my pencil case in there?"

"No I didn't. Sorry," replied Eijiro. Shoto nodded in understanding and walked around him to head into the shower room.

"Hey Todoroki!" Eijiro suddenly called before Shoto could open the door. The boy turned to him, quirking an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Bakugou says he got in a fight with you recently. How come I never heard about it?" he asked. While he trusted Katsuki with his life, he was really bothered by his claim regarding how he got his bruise. Surely Katsuki would have said something to him or he would have heard it through the regular gossip channels. Shoto scrunched his eyebrows.

"I don't remember getting in a fight with Bakugou. At least not recently."

"Are you sure?"

Shoto nodded, "Positive."

Eijiro bit his lip with concern. Something strange was going on. He ran a hand through his spiky red hair, "Todoroki, can you do me a favor and not mention this to Bakugou? Something isn't adding up."

"Alright. This discussion never happened then," he said, opening the door and disappearing behind it. Eijiro started speed walking towards class, his mind moving faster than his legs.

 _Bakugou lied? Why would he lie? Who gave him that bruise? Why does it matter? What would he gain from not telling me where that bruise came from?_

Thoughts like these and hundreds more moved through Eijiro's mind, giving him a horrible headache. He found a bathroom and quickly ran into it, locking himself inside a stall. He needed a minute to collect himself. To think things through.

 _Okay Eijiro, obviously the origin of the bruise is private or embarrassing otherwise he would have just told you the truth_ , he reasoned, _maybe he did get in a fight and lost. He's very prideful; he would hate to admit that he lost a fight._

 _But someone would have heard about it. There's no way nobody would have found out. I have to consider the possibility that it is from something other than brawl,_ Eijiro ran a hand angrily through his hair, _but I can't THINK of anything! What could have given him a bruise on his neck like that!_

An idea popped into his head almost instantly. Eijiro's hand fell from his hair limply. He stared blankly at the door to the bathroom stall in front of him. The pieces slowly came together. The necktie, the embarrassment, the lying, it could only be one thing.

 _A hickey. Bakugou has a hickey on his neck._

Everything suddenly made sense to Eijiro. Bakugou wore the tie to hide it from everyone else and he couldn't tell Eijiro why he was wearing it because he was embarrassed and prideful. His lie about the fight was to throw Eijiro off the trail. He REALLY didn't want his best friend finding out the truth.

 _But now I know Bakugou,_ thought Eijiro, plopping down on the toilet seat lid, _now I only have more questions, starting with the most important one._

 _Who gave you that hickey?_

* * *

Eijiro Kirishima noticed it a second time one weekend out with his guy friends.

It was a gorgeous day so Denki Kaminari recommended that the guys have a nice lunch out. It took Katsuki a lot of convincing but eventually they were able to get him to tag along.

The group of boys laughed merrily as they walked into the cafe and took a seat at a booth. Denki and Hanta were spouting nonsense while Katsuki stared out the window. Eijiro watched him as inconspicuous as possible.

Several weeks had passed and the hickey was completely gone, but Eijiro's suspicions had not. He could not comprehend the idea that Katsuki would let anyone get close enough to him to give him a hickey.

 _It's like he's living a secret life or something_ , he thought to himself as the waitress came by to take their orders. She strolled away happily and Denki and Hanta watched her leave with hungry eyes.

"Guys? Really? She had to be at least 4 years older than you," Eijiro said. Denki just smiled.

"Come on Kirishima, she was totally hot!"

"Maybe, but you don't need to stare at her like a pack of hungry wolves."

Denki shrugged, "What can I say? That girl was fine."

"Shut up, will ya," Katsuki snapped, glancing down at his phone, "Nobody wants to hear you ogling total strangers." It was the first thing that had come out of Katsuki's mouth upon them leaving the dorm so all three boys were surprised.

"You know," said Denki folding his arms over his chest, "You're right. I think I'd much rather ogle people we ACTUALLY know rather than strangers." Eijiro bit his lip. He could tell where this was going. Hanta caught on as well.

"You wouldn't be referring to the lovely ladies within our own class by chance, would you?" he asked with a smile. Denki smirked smugly. Katsuki rolled his eyes.

"Can't you morons think of anything better to talk about then our female classmates? I swear you two were just talking about those losers in 1-B yesterday." Eijiro cast Katsuki a glance. He was always annoyed with their friend's conversations regarding girls, but normally he just sat there quietly hating them.

 _Maybe he has a reason to speak up now._

"Yeah, but those weren't OUR classmates," said Hanta, "You can't even remember their names."

"I can't even remember YOUR names," he shot back, earning a chuckle from Eijiro.

"Nice try Bakugou, but you love us. No denying it."

"I hate all of you."

"So what do you think of our classmates?" Denki asked excitedly, leaning against the table.

"Ashido's pretty cool," Eijiro responded. All eyes, even Katsuki's, were drawn to him. His eyebrows drew together, "What, she is. I went to middle school with her, I think it would be wrong of me not to at least throw in a good word for her."

"She's okay, a little loud and talks too much, but I see why you like her," said Denki, sporting a suggestive smile. A deep blush spread across Eijiro's face.

"I don't mean it like that!" Denki and Hanta laughed, "Too late, the damage has been done! What about you Hanta? Who do you think is the prettiest girl in class?"

"They are all really cute," said Hanta, "I mean we can't actually _see_ Hagakure but I assume she's hot."

"If I had to rank her I'd give her a four out of ten," said Denki. Eijiro blinked in surprise.

"What? Why? That's not very nice." Denki shrugged.

"Well I don't know her very well, but she seems like a nice person. Also again, we can't actually see her. She could be butt ugly for all we know."

Eijiro shook his head, "It's not very manly to call a woman ugly. And if you can't rate her on personality then you shouldn't rate her at all."

"But you know who we can rate?" asked Hanta, "Yaoyorozu. That girl is easily a ten out of ten. Intelligent, kind, not to mention she's the hottest girl in class."

"And way out of your league," Katsuki muttered quietly, though all the boys at the table heard him. The three others laughed at his comment. Eijiro smiled, knowing that even when he tried to remain indifferent he still cared about them and wanted to be involved. The waitress returned with all their food and conversation from before was soon forgotten.

That is until Denki opened his dumb mouth.

"Honesty, the only one anyone of us could score is Uraraka."

Eijiro glanced up from his food, confused by Denki's comment, "What do you mean by that?"

Denki took a bite of his food, "I mean, she's the easiest. She's really cute but she's a total doormat. It would be stupid not to go after her."

"What does that mean?"

The boys all turned to Katsuki. His blonde hair covered the his eyes but Eijiro could see his hand trembling slightly against the table.

"She's an airhead. Don't you remember the beginning of the year when she started calling Midoriya _Deku_ because she thought it was some kind of cute nickname instead of an insult? Honestly how dumb can you be?" Denki continued rambling. Eijiro watched Katsuki's grip on his fork tighten, the handle bending. He could tell where this was going.

"Um, Kaminari?"

"That girl wouldn't hesitate to date anyone of us. She'd be easier to snatch up than a bone from a dog-"

Without a second's warning, Katsuki shot up from his seat and grabbed the collar of Denki's shirt. His plate clattered to the floor, gaining the attention of every occupant of the cafe.

"Bakugou?" Eijiro questioned, but Katsuki's grip on Denki's shirt only tightened.

"Shut up you pathetic idiot. She's your classmate. Don't go talking about her like she's some kind of object. Even when you take a bone from a dog, you still have to deal with its teeth." He forcefully shoved Denki back into his chair. Instead of sitting back down, Katsuki stormed out of the cafe, practically fuming. Denki rubbed his neck.

"I-I honestly thought he was going to kill me. Who knew he cared about U-Uraraka so much."

"Well, he was impressed with her combat ability during the tournament several months ago. He certainly respects her more than us," said Hanta. The two boys tried to cleanup the mess on the floor that Katsuki had caused, but neither of them noticed Eijiro sitting in his seat, staring at Katsuki as he marched away into the distance.

He knew Katsuki respected Uraraka at least enough to call her by name, but was there more to it then that? His thoughts drifted back to the hickey incident several months ago and he shook his head in disbelief.

 _Bakugou and Uraraka? Is that even possible?_

* * *

Momo Yaoyorozu first noticed it one day after class.

There was nothing particularly special about that day other than the fact that Ochaco had not been there. She had called in sick and stayed in her dorm room that whole day. Being the responsible vice-president that she was, she thought it would be a good idea to drop off the homework Ochaco missed that day at her room.

Almost immediately after class ended, Momo asked Aizawa-Sensei for the assignments so she could deliver them to her friend.

"That sure is nice of you," Izuku said as she was leaving the classroom. She just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Just doing all I can to help out my friends. Speaking of which, do you know where Bakugou-san ran off too?" she asked. He had been there all day but when their final period had rolled around, Katsuki had suddenly vanished. Nobody questioned it aloud but they were all wondering where he had gone. Izuku just shook his head.

"Unfortunately, Kacchan and I aren't real close anymore. I think Kirishima would probably know better than I would about where he ran off to." Momo nodded in understanding.

"Alright, thanks anyway. Bye Midoriya-san," she called out as she walked down the hallway. She honestly didn't care where he had gone, but the fact that he had just up and left in the middle of day grated on her nerves. He needed to take school more seriously.

She walked up the steps into the dorm building and into the lounge. Upon entering she was met with the most startling sight.

The entire kitchen was in disarray. Cut up carrots and potatoes sat on a cutting board in the middle of the island. Several dirty knives and spoons were scattered across the table. One large pot sat in the sink but it hadn't been rinsed yet and was still covered in food.

The sight made Momo angry. She and Tenya had set up strict rules when it was announced that the students would be transferring to dorms. It was clearly stated that whenever someone used the kitchen they would have to clean and put away all materials. When she found whomever responsible she was going to give them a firm talking too.

 _Calm down,_ she thought to her, taking a deep breath, _don't freak out just yet. Nobody has even come back from school yet. It was probably left out this morning and whoever did this forgot to clean up. Right now, you have more important things to worry about._ After she had calmed herself enough, Momo walked straight to the girl's half of the building and up to Ochaco's room.

She knocked on the wooden door quietly in case Ochaco was sleeping. Several seconds passed and she could hear shuffling inside the room.

"W-Who is i-it?" came Ochaco's sickly voice. Momo's heart hurt hearing her normally cheery voice sound so raspy and unfamiliar.

"It's me, Momo! I came by to drop off your homework. Can I come in?" More rustling could be heard inside the room as she waited for a response. Ochaco muttered an "ouch" which Momo found peculiar.

"Is everything alright in there Uraraka-san?" she questioned. More shuffling was her response until suddenly it was quiet again.

"I'm fine! Y-You can c-come in now!"

Momo turned the door handle and swung the door open. She spotted Ochaco sitting up in her bed, still in her pajamas. The young girl looked incredibly pale and her pink cheeks looked significantly fainter.

"Oh Uraraka-san," she muttered, striding towards her friend. She took a seat on the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"B-Better than w-when I w-woke up," she whispered, "but still p-pretty bad."

"Did you visit the nurse?"

Ochaco shook her head, "I called A-Aizawa-Sensei this morning a-and he sent Recovery Girl over to s-see how bad I was. She said I should be able to g-go back to class i-in two days."

"You poor thing," cried Momo, "I brought your homework over, as you can see," she lifted up the homework papers in her hand, "But if there is anything else I can do for you, you will let me know, right?"

Ochaco smiled, "You're too kind Yaomomo. Of c-course I'll tell you if I n-need anything."

Momo smiled, and in a rush of adrenaline she shot up from her seat on the bed.

"Awesome! Don't you worry Uraraka-san! I will do absolutely everything in my power to aid you until you are at your optimal best again! I can grab your homework, do your laundry, and clean your room-"

"T-That's a little much d-don't you think?" Ochaco asked sweat dropping. Momo ignored her, turning to face her with a gleam in her eyes.

"Of course not! I am your vice-president and you are my friend. I want to help you to the best of my ability! Maybe later I can cook you something so you don't have to leave your room. Yeah! That would be nice. I'm sure I can-"

It was in that moment that Momo's eyes drifted to the nightstand beside Ochaco's bed. Sitting right beside her lamp was a bowl of what appeared to be soup. It was a vegetable soup with carrots, potatoes, green beans, and several other choices. She took a step closer and her nose was assaulted by a savory scent. The mess in the kitchen drifted back into her mind and she smiled.

 _Well now it makes sense. That was what was leftover from making Uraraka-san's soup. I guess I can let it slide this one time._

"I see someone else beat me to the punch," she stated, hands on her hips, "That's awfully nice. Who made it for you?"

Ochaco's already white face seemed to pale further, much to Momo's confusion. The girl brought a hand up to her hair and started fiddling with a strand, "D-Deku."

A loud thump came from the bed, startling both girls.

"What was that?" Momo questioned, trying to calm her troubled heartbeat.

"That was totally me! S-Sorry about that. Bumped my leg into the bed frame." Ochaco appeared very flustered in that moment which did not go unnoticed by Momo. She eyed the girl curiously.

"You said Midoriya-san made the soup?" Ochaco smiled, but it looked forced. She nodded her head stiffly.

"Y-Yep. Deku made it for me earlier. Wasn't that nice of him?"

Another thump came from the bed. Ochaco fidgeted under her covers, muttering a "sorry" but Momo remained unaffected that time. She stared at her friend for several moments, trying to deduce anything with cryptic eyes. Uncomfortable with the attention she was getting, Ochaco yawned loudly, stretching her arms for effect.

"Well, I t-think it's about t-time I laid down and took a nap."

"You haven't finished your soup yet," Momo pointed out. Ochaco's eyes flashed down at the soup then back at Momo.

"Right. I guess I-I'd better eat that first, and t-then take a nap. You can leave now Yaomomo."

"Are you sure you don't want me to keep you company?" the black-haired girl asked. Ochaco offered her a wide smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Momo sighed. She placed Ochaco's homework on the nightstand beside the soup, "Alright then. See you tomorrow Uraraka-san."

"Bye Yaomomo, thank y-you for stopping by," said Ochaco, waving as her friend opened the door and stepped out into the hall. The second the door closed Momo started striding towards the lounge.

 _Midoriya-san left school AFTER I did. There's no possible way he could have made that soup for Uraraka-san._

When Momo got to the lounge, she stopped in the doorway, scanning the room once over. Izuku sat at a couch beside Tenya, talking about something random. Momo glanced over at the kitchen where all the dirty dishes were from earlier.

 _Midoriya-san knows the dorm rules and follows them to the mark. Even if he had rushed to make the soup he would have come back and immediately cleaned up the mess. It couldn't have been him. But then who?_

Momo was given very little time to ponder the situation when Kyoka called her to join their girls group. Mustering a smile, Momo strolled over to their little circle, the nagging, unanswered question being pushed to the back of her mind for the time being.

* * *

Momo Yaoyorozu noticed it a second time on the bus of all places.

The class had been taken on a field trip to an art museum one evening. The trip was orchestrated by Midnight and Aizawa had no choice but to tag along. The journey was long, over two hours in a bus, and they had spent most of the afternoon there, only leaving at around eight.

The trip had been very educational and fun, in Momo's opinion anyway. Many of the guys complained about it being boring. They had a particularly hard time remembering that touching the art was against the rules. The girls were better, but not by very much.

They were on the bus, riding home after a long day at the museum. They were about halfway home and it was past nine o'clock. While most of the students were night owls, the gentle rhythm of the moving bus and the darkness of the sky had lulled most of the teens to sleep.

Tenya was snoring loudly beside Izuku, who was desperately trying to sleep himself. Denki and Hanta were cuddled up next to each other. Eijiro took a picture of them in case he needed leverage for something in the future. Toru was leaning against Kyoka's shoulder, a piece of drool hanging from thin air.

Momo herself was seated beside Shoto Todoroki. She was trying very hard not to fall asleep on the bus. She knew her neck would hurt in the morning if she did and she couldn't risk the pain distracting her from her regular duties.

That, and she knew her head was top heavy and feared that it would fall on Shoto's shoulder. She would never be able to live past the embarrassment.

They didn't bother talking to each other during the ride, instead sitting in comfortable silence. That was something the two of them had in common. Momo spent most of the ride watching over her classmates and smiling whenever she saw them do something funny or cute in their sleep.

She glanced around the bus for what felt like the hundredth time that night when her gaze fell on the bench just across from her.

Ochaco Uraraka and Katsuki Bakugou occupied the bench. She wondered how Ochaco ended up unfortunate enough to sit with the rightfully named "Lord Explosion Murder" when she could have been sitting with literally anyone else on the bus.

Sleep slowly overcame Momo's senses and she struggled to stay awake. She didn't want to make Shoto deal with her head weight. Apparently Ochaco was having the same problem. Her head nodded up and down as she tried to fight back the desire to collapse.

She lost the battle and her head fell lightly onto Katsuki's shoulder. Momo watched as Katsuki glanced down at the girl who was resting on him. Momo's mind screamed at her to do something before he hurt Ochaco for simply touching him, but her body was too tired to move.

To her surprise, Katsuki looked around the bus, as if to see if anyone else was watching them. When his gaze skimmed over her she quickly shut her eyes out of impulse. When she was positive that he was no longer looking at her, she cracked an eye open to see what he would do next.

The following few moments were not what she had expected.

With extreme care, Katsuki placed one hand underneath Ochaco's head and the other on her shoulder. Gently, he guided her body off his shoulder and placed her head on his lap. Ochaco did not wake and instead snuggled happily into place.

Momo could not believe what she had just witnessed. Katsuki, one of the strongest students in their school, the guy known for having an explosive temper and literally zero chill, was being compassionate and gentle to someone else?

And yet that is exactly what she had seen. Katsuki stared down at Ochaco who snoozed blissfully in his lap. He brought a hand up to her head and ran his fingers carefully through her brown hair.

Momo wanted to have a heart attack. At least that seemed more realistic than the scenario she had just seen with her own two eyes. She wanted to yell, to demand to know what was happening, but her body was shutting down more and more by the second. It was a struggle to keep her head up.

"You don't have to keep doing that you know," said a voice quietly beside her. She turned to face Shoto who was staring at her softly with his mismatched eyes, "If you're tired then you should just fall asleep."

"I-I," Momo felt a blush spread across her face. She didn't even know her body could do that in such a drowsy state. She looked down at her hands, suddenly feeling quite small, "I didn't want to be rude."

"I don't mind," he said, "You need sleep. Don't argue."

Hesitantly, Momo placed her head on his shoulder. It wasn't uncomfortable thanks to the padding of his uniform jacket. He was skinny, but not boney, which was nice. Momo couldn't help but rest her eyes. She didn't see the small smile appear on Shoto's face, but she didn't need to. As her mind wandered towards unconsciousness, she thought of Ochaco sleeping just across the aisle in Katsuki's lap. He would surely pretend that it was an accident when they got back to the school, but Momo would know the truth, and she wouldn't tell anyone. Nobody needed to know.

With that in mind, Momo released a content sigh, allowing her senses to be consumed by sleep. As she snuggled closer to Shoto, she allowed one final thought to escape.

 _I wonder if this is how Ochaco feels._

* * *

Shoto Todoroki first noticed it when he was out shopping.

He had plans to visit his mother at the hospital that day and was hoping to bring her a bouquet of flowers. The healing process between the two of them was going slow, but Shoto was determined to mend the broken connection. Even though she hadn't said anything regarding it, he was positive that that's what she wanted also.

He had left the dorm early one weekend and headed for the shopping district. He couldn't think of a flower store off the top of his head but was sure there would be one there. It was pretty crowded, seeing as it was a weekend and shopping needed to be done, but just as he had predicted a quaint, little flower store sat in a secluded corner of the shopping center.

He strolled in and was met with a cheerful young florist.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked him. He offered her smile.

"Maybe you can. My mother is in the hospital and I'm having trouble thinking of an appropriate bouquet to give her." The woman nodded, placing a finger on her chin in thought.

"Iris's are always a good choice. They represent affection and warmth, but I don't know if we have any in stock. We have some bouquets being prepped in the back. I can go check to see if we have any if you would like."

Shoto nodded, "That would be nice if it's not too much trouble for you." The woman smiled, "It's no trouble at all," she said, holding a hand out, "Why don't you browse the rest of the store in case we don't have any iris's. I guarantee you'll find something else in case we don't."

"Alright. Thank you for the help," he said respectfully, walking towards the racks of flowers closest to him while the woman ran off to check the back room.

He was browsing through a flower shop, trying to find the perfect bouquet when a flash of spiky, ash-blonde hair caught his attention. He stood on his tiptoes to look over the bunch of flowers in front of him. To his utter astonishment, across the store, looking at the selection of roses was none other than Katsuki Bakugou, his crazy classmate.

 _Why is he here?_ Shoto questioned. He didn't really care about what Katsuki did in his free time, but a flower shop was the last place he expected to find such a volatile individual.

Despite knowing better, Shoto watched Katsuki as he looked over every flower in front of him. The boy appeared deep in thought as he did so. He fingered the petals of several flowers, either shaking his head or humming to himself.

Shoto has half tempted to approach him when one of the employees came up to him. The woman was probably their age and wore a tag on her apron saying that she was new. She walked up to Katsuki hesitantly.

 _This can't end well_ , Shoto thought.

"Excuse me, sir," the young woman squeaked nervously. Katsuki was pulled from his thoughts and glared down at the girl.

"What?" he asked coldly. The girl fidgeted with the end of her apron.

"I was wondering if you needed any help with your selection today?"

Katsuki threw her a look of disgust, "I don't need any help, especially from a newbie. Get lost!"

The girl jumped in surprise before quickly bowing, "Of course sir! I'm so sorry, it's just…" she paused, trying to find the right words to say without him getting angry at her, "...I couldn't help but notice that you've been in here for twenty minutes now and thought maybe you were having trouble picking something out. That is of course unless you don't intend to buy anything."

"Which rose represents love?"

Katsuki's question shocked both the employee and Shoto. The boy remained silent, straining his ears to make out the conversation better.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you deaf?" he growled, throwing a hand towards the rack of roses, "There are at least ten different colors here, so which one represents love? Is it pink, red, or something obscure like this orange one," he said fingering the bud of an orange rose."

The girl blinked in surprise, "W-Well, I guess it depends. Is it familiar love, platonic, or romantic?"

"Romantic. I don't give a crap about my family or friends."

Despite her initial fear, the store employee gave him a smile, "In that case, red represents love, but you could also use the lavender ones. They represent enchantment or love at first sight." Katsuki threw his head to the side.

"I can't afford all that. Which would you do?" The girl pulled a small bouquet of red roses from the rack.

"I would go with red. It's basic and gets the message across pretty well." Katsuki took the flowers from her, a little more forcefully than necessary.

"Fine. These will work. Can I buy them now?"

"Of course. I'll ring them up for you, if you'll just come with me to the front counter."

"What else would I be doing?" He snapped, but followed her to the front of the store. Shoto ducked further behind the flowers as Katsuki passed by him. If Katsuki knew he was there he would surely blow up the whole store.

He watched and waited until Katsuki paid for his flowers and left the store before it felt safe enough to come out of hiding. Shoto ran a hand over his chin, trying to comprehend what he had seen take place.

"You're in luck sir. We had a bouquet of irises after all!"

The voice pulled Shoto out of his senses. He turned around to find the employee from before, grinning merrily while holding up a large bouquet of purple flowers.

"Oh. Thank you," was all he was able to say. The woman didn't notice his reserved attitude.

"No problem. Now let's get these paid for so you can give them to your mother."

The reason behind him coming there had almost completely escaped him because of Katsuki's surprise appearance, "Yes, of course," he replied, following the woman to the counter. As he paid for the flowers he tried to push the incident that had just transpired from his mind. Katsuki's business was his own and Shoto had no right to pry or get involved. Even as he tried to rid the memory from his brain, he couldn't help but wonder who he had purchased the flowers for.

 _Forget about it Shoto. You're better off not knowing._

* * *

Shoto Todoroki noticed it a second time when he was heading to the gym.

He liked to practice in the evening when all the other students were socializing in the dorm. Sure it left his body exhausted and his mind alert, but he didn't mind. At least if he practiced by himself then none of the other students would see his new techniques and find ways to counteract them in duels. Being a good hero meant taking every advantage you could.

"Off to the gym Todoroki?" asked Fumikage when he passed him in the hall. The boy with the bird head was wearing his training uniform and had a towel wrapped around his shoulders, implying that he had just come from that very location. Shoto nodded once in confirmation.

"I wouldn't," Fumikage suddenly said.

Shoto glanced at him in confusion, "Why?"

"Bakugou was in there when I left. He's in one of his moods."

Shoto shook his head, "He's always in one of his moods."

"Can't argue with that."

"I can handle it," said Shoto, "If he's smart he won't start anything. Was there anyone else down there besides him?"

"I saw Asui training down there, but she was getting ready to leave also. Other than her I only saw Uraraka."

Shoto considered the information, "Bakugou's quirk is considerably more powerful than theirs. He won't start anything out of risk of harming them and getting reported."

"If you say so. Bakugou can be pretty unpredictable," said Fumikage. The scene of Katsuki at the flower shop flashed through Shoto's mind before it was forced away again, "You have no idea," was his response.

The two boys parted ways. Shoto strolled up to the school and towards the training area. Despite his fervent efforts, he could not get rid of the memory of the flower shop.

 _Why does it matter?_ He asked himself, _I'm a not even friends with Bakugou. I don't care if he has a girlfriend._

 _When DID he get a girlfriend?_

Shoto didn't know why he was concerned about Katsuki's love life. Maybe because nobody had heard anything about it. It was so out of character for him that surely someone would have noticed.

 _Clearly he tries very hard to hide it. Not that it really matters._

Shoto spotted the door to the gym and sighed. He was determined to get some work done rather than think about the bizarre spectacle he had seen weeks ago.

Just as he was about to make a reach for the door handle, he heard a strange sound. It came from the other side of the door and it sounded very muffled. The gym was normally rather loud, at least when Katsuki was there. It was rather eerie.

Shoto shook his head in frustration. He was acting ridiculous. There was nothing strange going on. All he had to do was open the door to prove it. He placed his hand on the door handle.

"B-Bakugou-kun!"

Shoto froze. He had definitely heard Ochaco's voice on the other side of the door. She sounded kind of flustered, but he couldn't tell because of the door.

"Uraraka," Katsuki said huskily. What was going on in there?

 _You could just open it and find out!_ He yelled in his head. His hands trembled over the handle. His mind started racing. He knew if something private was happening then he shouldn't look but his curiosity was egging him to just open the door to see for himself.

 _What is wrong with me? There's probably nothing happening in there. I should just turn the handle and open the door. It's as simple as that._

With his mind made up, Shoto turned the handle and opened the door. He had barely cracked it open when he immediately started regretting his actions.

Several feet away from the door was Ochaco, shoved up against a wall by Katsuki, who was passionately kissing the life out of her. Her hands were in his hair, tugging it hard to earn a growl from him. He had a hand on her hip and another against her cheek. Neither seemed to notice Shoto's arrival.

The boy in question blushed furiously before shutting the door just enough so that they couldn't see him.

Ochaco brought her hands down to Katsuki's chest, pushing him away slightly, "We shouldn't be doing this here," she said breathlessly. Katsuki ignored her protest, instead trailing kisses down her neck, "Bakugou-kun, I'm serious. Someone could walk in at any moment."

Katsuki finally pulled away, panting heavily, "Screw it. Screw them! Screw everyone, I don't care! I'm sick of holding back in public. I should be allowed to do this."

"But not here," she said, though there was no conviction behind her words. Katsuki continued to place kisses against her pale neck, "B-Bakugou-kun."

"Say it again," he muttered against her skin. Ochaco closed her eyes tightly, trying hard to resist him but utterly failing.

"Bakugou," she whispered.

"Again," he demanded. Shoto's hand tightened around the handle. Ochaco looked up at him with hooded eyes.

"Katsuki."

Katsuki dove down to meet her lips again, his restraint completely gone.

Shoto chose that moment to close the door softly so that they wouldn't know that he had been there. As calm and collected as he was, he got embarrassed like every other person. Once the door was shut he started back the way he had come from, his face engulfed with a fierce blush. There would be no exercise that night. Not after what he had witnessed.

There would probably be no sleep either.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya first noticed it when delivering invitations to Ochaco birthday party.

Ochaco had been uncharacteristically upset on the days leading up to her birthday. She was really quiet, lost in thought most likely. When her friends tried inviting her to hang out with them she would simply brush them off. Her grades were also suffering from her bad mood. Tenya had scolded her for allowing her grades to fall but she ignored him. Izuku was worried about her but she wouldn't tell him what was wrong.

So the young man took it upon himself to brighten her mood, and what better way to do that then with a surprise party. Izuku had everything planned out from the decorations to the food. All he really needed were guests. He dropped by everyone's dorm rooms about five days before the party with personal invitations for everyone. All of classmates liked the idea of a party, especially if it would help bring Ochaco out of her downcast state.

Izuku stood nervously in front of the last room. He had left Katsuki for last out of fear for his own well being. For some reason Katsuki had been especially cold to him that week, more than normal. He was more irritable, quick to anger, and he already had earned three detentions for almost punching Izuku in the face.

He didn't think Katsuki would actually go to the party, as he hated socializing, but he didn't want to exclude his friend in case he did decide to go.

Hesitantly, the green haired boy knocked on the door.

Almost immediately it swung open to reveal a livid Katsuki. He was dressed in his casual wear, black shirt and black shorts. He glared furiously at the boy before him.

"What are you doing here _Deku_?" he asked, spitting the nickname out like it was toxic. Izuku started to tremble with fear, but he refused to run away. He was doing this for Ochaco. He held out the invitation he had made for the party. Katsuki glanced at it then back up at Izuku.

"What is that piece of garbage for?"

"It's not garbage Kacchan. It's an invite to Uraraka's surprise party. Her birthday is this week and I thought you would like an invitation."

Katsuki leaned his shoulder against the doorframe; "First off, don't you dare call me by that idiotic nickname. Second, why throw a surprise party for Uraraka? She's not five."

Izuku blinked in surprise. He half expected Katsuki to call her something mean or degrading or at the very least call her stupid, "Because she's been upset about something and I think if we did something extra special for her she might feel better."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Now go away nerd," Katsuki growled, already shutting the door.

"O-Okay then. If you change your mind please come. I'm sure Uraraka would love to have you."

"Oh, you're _sure_. Yeah, I bet she'd be thrilled to see me. Now go before I make you."

Something struck Izuku as odd about Katsuki's behavior. He spoke so sarcastically about Ochaco that it bothered Izuku.

"Are you okay Kacchan? You're acting different," Izuku asked in concern. Katsuki just scoffed at him.

"You idiot, this is how I always act. Now go throw your dumb party for your lousy _friend_."

"I'm worried about you," Izuku said suddenly, causing Katsuki to pause, "You've been behaving so badly these last few days. Did something happen? Can I help you? If you need anything I'm always happy to lend a hand."

Katsuki lowered his head, his hair covering his crimson eyes. Izuku looked down at his hands and saw them tightened into fists, trembling angrily. Izuku's eyes widened.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have said anything._

"You think your something else don't ya?" He seethed quietly, "All you have to do is be _nice_ to someone and they'll be wrapped around your little finger. I'm not some idiot that you can just buy with your cheap tactics."

"K-Kacchan?" Izuku asked nervously. Before he could utter another word, Izuku was roughly shoved, causing him to crash into the opposite wall. Katsuki stomped up to him, his eyes burning with anger and hate.

"I can't stand it! I can't stand how easy it is for you to twist people's minds with your optimism and compassion. Is it all some sick game for you? Do you take pride in corrupting the people I care about and then taking them away from me?"

Izuku stared up at his childhood friend in awe. Katsuki's glare only intensified.

"What!"

"Who are you talking about?" was Izuku's reply. Shock flashed across Katsuki's face before he abruptly turned around to walk back into his dorm room.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Now get lost."

"No," Izuku quickly scrambled to his feet, "You wouldn't have said those things useless you were personally affected. So who is it you think I have corrupted?"

"Bug off Deku," Katsuki threatened, but Izuku stood his ground. He had to know what was bothering his friend.

"Look if I did something to offend you then I'm sorry Kacchan. I didn't do it on purpose. If you think I've stolen one of your friends then you are sorely mistaken. I would never do that to you."

Katsuki remained silent, his back to Izuku. The young man sighed, tired and upset. Whatever was bothering Katsuki would not be revealed to him of all people.

Or at least that's what he thought, until Katsuki muttered a single sentence.

"Tell that to Uraraka then."

Izuku froze, "Uraraka?"

"I'm not saying it again nerd! I know you heard me the first time!" yelled Katsuki, finally turning around to face his former friend. Izuku was taken back by the solemn look in the teen's eyes.

"Kacchan I don't-"

"All she ever does is talk about you," Katsuki growled, running a hand through his hair furiously, "She's always talking about how kind you are, how funny you are, how one day she hopes to be a hero as great as you. I can't stand it."

Izuku could not believe what he was hearing. Katsuki was actually opening up to him. He had been waiting for such a day to come but he was still lost on the fact that apparently Katsuki and Ochaco had some kind of hidden relationship, or at least they did until this moment. He never knew Katsuki cared about her so much.

 _Maybe this is why Uraraka has been upset this week too_ , deduced Izuku, _all this over some kind of misunderstanding._

"It's freaking hard," Katsuki continued. His fists clenched once again at his side, "I can't stand listening to her drone on and on about you. And why? You're nothing special. She never talks about me like that." A deafening silence filled the hallway as the two boys mulled over what had been shared. Izuku watched his childhood friend squirm uncomfortably. Katsuki had surely shared more than he had wanted to with his least favorite person.

"Katsuki," Izuku started, pulling Katsuki back to the present, "Uraraka is my friend, and you knew that. Because she is my friend her happiness is important to me. That's the only reason I am throwing this party for her. There is no other reason then that."

Izuku took a hesitant step forward, "but you need to remember this. Uraraka is her own person. She is allowed to choose her own friends. Don't think that she's being manipulated. She chose you didn't she?" Katsuki's eyes snapped up to meet his own but he remained silent.

Izuku wordlessly held out the invitation once more, although more crumpled because of his grip on it, "I'm sure Uraraka would love to see you at her party. Think about it, will ya?"

Katsuki stared at it for a moment. He folded his arms over his chest.

"I don't need your dumb invitation. Just leave already. It's late and we have class in the morning."

Izuku lowered the piece of paper, slightly saddened by his friend's attitude. Knowing that there was nothing more he could do to persuade Katsuki to go, Izuku shrugged, shoving the invite into his pocket.

"I guess that's your decision then. I'll see you tomorrow Kacchan." Izuku started walking down the hall towards his own room. Before he turned the corner he glanced over at Katsuki one last time.

"I hope you don't mind me saying this, but if your relationship with Uraraka was important enough to fight me over, then it would be a shame to ruin it over a misunderstanding." Izuku didn't wait to see how Katsuki had reacted. He just hoped that Katsuki would think things through.

 _With any luck, he'll make the right choice._

* * *

Izuku Midoriya noticed it a second time at the party itself.

Ochaco was certainly surprised to walk into the dorm lounge to find her entire class -with the exception of certain someone- surrounded by streamers, balloons, and standing around a large cake labeled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY URARAKA!" on it. She smiled at everyone, thanking all of them for thinking of her and remembering her birthday.

"Don't thank us, it was Midoriya who planned it all," Denki had told her, smacking the boy on the back, nearly causing him to topple over. Ochaco ran up to him and hugged him tightly; "Thank you, Deku," she whispered to him. He could hear how raspy her voice sounded. When she pulled away and smiled gratefully at him he saw her eyes were red and raw.

 _She's been crying_ , thought Izuku. Izuku opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it. He didn't know what to say to make Ochaco feel better. He still wasn't even entirely sure what the problem was between Katsuki and Ochaco.

Izuku forced a smile, "I just thought you could use it," _After the crappy week you've been having_ , he thought to himself, positive she would react negatively to the comment. He led her towards the rest of the guests, hoping to distract her the rest of the night.

The party went on without a hitch. Ochaco was smiling and laughing the entire time. Izuku could not tell if it was just a front she was putting up but he sincerely hoped it wasn't. Ochaco always looked better when she was happy.

Katsuki didn't appear as the night dwindled on. Izuku would look at the stairs leading to the dorm rooms periodically in hopes that he would suck up his pride and join them, at least for Ochaco's sake. He never came though.

"TIME FOR PRESENTS!" yelled Mina. She pulled Ochaco over to a coffee table overflowing with gifts. She sat the girl down on the couch beside it.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything," Ochaco stated. Mina waved her hand around flimsily.

"Of course we did. We wanted to _spoil_ our favorite girl. Now open that one over there, it's from me."

Izuku watched as Ochaco opened each of her presents. She received a lot of clothes, jewelry, and a free kiss coupon booklet from Minoru Mineta, which Shoto promptly took and burnt to a crisp, much to Minoru's dismay and Ochaco's relief. She thanked every one of her friends for their gifts and for attending her party.

"I couldn't ask for a better group of friends," she said, her brown eyes twinkling.

"Is that everything?" asked Momo, turning to Tenya, who had taken inventory of every gift and who it was from.

"Yes. That's everything. We have eighteen gifts from eighteen guests."

"Nineteen."

"What?" asked Tenya, who turned to where the voice came from. Tsuyu stood beside him staring off into the distance.

"What are you talking about Asui? Are you insinuating that I don't know how to count?" Tsuyu shook her head, pointing towards the kitchen where she was staring.

"I'm saying you forgot a gift." All eyes followed where her finger was pointing. To everyone's bewilderment there was in fact a present unaccounted for. It was small, wrapped in pink and brown polka dot wrapping paper, and sitting unaccounted for on the kitchen island.

"Where did that come from?" asked Eijiro, scratching the top of his head.

"Does it say who it's from?" remarked Toru. Minoru reached his hand up to the counter and swiped the present off. There was a small envelope attached to it.

He shook his head, "No, but it has Uraraka's name on it." he handed the girl the gift. She turned it around in her hand, trying to figure out what to make of it.

"Everyone who was invited showed up," said Momo.

"Maybe it's from someone in another class," remarked Hanta. Ochaco puffed up her cheeks.

"But I don't really know anybody outside of our class."

"Why don't you read the card," said Izuku, pointing to the unopened piece of paper. Ochaco eyed it questioningly before agreeing to open it. The class watched as confusion flashed across her face as she read the note.

"Well," said Eijiro, "Does it say who its is from?" Ochaco shook her head, shoving the card into her pocket. She didn't tell them what was written on it.

"Maybe it would be better if we didn't open it then," said Kyoka, "Maybe it's a weapon or a trap of some kind."

"If a villain put it there we would have seen it," Denki shot back. Mina groaned, running her hands through her pink locks.

"Stop speculating and just open up the dang present!" Everyone shushed her, but Ochaco nodded and carefully unwrapped the gift to reveal a small box. She hesitantly pulled off the lid and gasped. Everyone around her craned his or her head forward to see what was inside.

Ochaco carefully pulled a necklace from the box. On the chain was a heart made of pink and brown jewels. A small metal tag was attached to it with the word _Uravity_ etched into the surface.

"Dang," said Denki, placing his hand on his head. Mina grabbed the charm carefully, inspecting it.

"This is absolutely gorgeous. It had to be expensive."

Tenya looked out into the crowd of people, "And nobody here claims that this present was from them?" The group of student's murmured, at a loss as to who had given Ochaco such a wonderful gift.

Izuku scanned the room, trying to find anything that stood out as suspicious. It was possible that the person who had left the gift was still in the room. Just as he was about to give up his eyes caught sight of someone retreating up the stairs towards the boys dorm rooms. It was dark, but Izuku could see the outline of spiky, light colored hair.

 _Kacchan?_

"Come on Midoriya, it's time to eat cake," said Minoru, yanking on Izuku's sleeve towards the kitchen where the cake sat. Izuku didn't get the chance to see if it really was Katsuki who was standing by the stairs, but he knew it was the truth deep down.

As the night progressed, Ochaco seemed to grow increasingly more anxious. Whenever someone approached her she appeared very startled and her cheeks would heat up on impulse. Izuku didn't comment on it and neither did anyone else.

When the party finally came to a close, Tenya, Izuku, Tsuyu, and Ochaco were left to cleanup the trash and decorations.

"You don't have to help Uraraka-Chan," said Tsuyu, picking up a soda can, "It's your special day." Ochaco smiled.

"But I feel really bad. You have all done so much for me. It's the least I can do to help pick up after the party," she said, glancing towards the stairway. She had been doing that through the clean up and of course Izuku had noticed. He looked up at his friend, shaking his head.

"You're being so difficult Uraraka. We can take care of it." She bit her lip.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Tenya gave her thumbs up.

"Absolutely. We'll take it from here Uraraka." Ochaco blinked then offered her friends a ginormous smile.

"Thank you everyone," She turned around quickly and sped towards the stairwell. The action caused a small piece of paper to fall from her pocket, but Ochaco was in too much of a hurry to notice. Tsuyu and Tenya went back to cleaning their sections of the room while Izuku strolled over to the paper that fell from Ochaco's pocket.

Ignoring the nasty feeling of peeping on his friends business, Izuku unfolded the paper and read the nine simple words written on it.

 _Meet me on the roof when you are done._

Izuku looked up at the stairs questioningly then glanced over his shoulder at Tsuyu and Tenya. Both teens were working hard to clean up the lounge. Before they could turn around and see, Izuku started sprinting up the stairwell.

He heaved heavily when he arrived at the roof. He made a mental reminder to work on his cardio the next time he stopped by the gym. Izuku found the door that led to the roof and saw that it was open already. He carefully turned the handle and opened it just enough to peak outside.

At the far end of the roof stood Ochaco and Katsuki. The male had his hands shoved into his pockets and was leaning against the edge. Ochaco was staring down at her feet, afraid to meet his eyes. Izuku strained his ears to pick up what they were saying.

"So, you gave this to me?" asked Ochaco, holding up the necklace that was already latched around her neck. Katsuki glared at her.

"Obviously. Who did you think it was from? That stupid Deku?" Ochaco flinched at the insult. Suddenly, Katsuki released a sigh and pulled a hand from his pocket, bringing it up to his neck to rub it.

"The nerd came by my room to deliver an invitation to your surprise party. I thought it was ridiculous and had no intention of showing up. Not after what had happened two weeks ago." Ochaco bit her lip, closing her eyes tightly.

"Bakugou-,"

"Don't interrupt me!" he barked, causing her to flinch again. Izuku gasped softly when he saw Katsuki's shoulders sag slightly and his eyes soften. He couldn't recall a moment in his ife that Katsuki ever looked so sullen.

"I wasn't done talking."

"I'm sorry," Ochaco whispered. Katsuki looked over the edge of the roof, a far away

Look in his eyes.

"Something that nerd said to me really stuck with me. _If your relationship with Uraraka were important enough to fight me over, then it would be a shame to ruin it over a misunderstanding_. Those were his exact words. I hate to admit it out loud but I see why you picked Izuku as your best friend. The kid's a loser but his heart is in the right place."

Izuku felt his heart stop and his eyes water. Katsuki had never heard such heartfelt words come from Katsuki regarding him. He tried hard not to sniffle or he would alert them to his presence. Katsuki looked back at Ochaco.

"I don't want to end what we have because of a single dumb argument. I…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I said all those things back then. I was angry and I lashed out at you when you didn't deserve it. I have no say in who your friends are and I'll… respect your decisions from now on…. What? Why are you looking at me like that? If you start crying I'll-," Katsuki was unable to finish his sentence when Ochaco flung herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"Shut up you big jerk! Shut up! I forgive you okay! I'll forgive you if you'll forgive me." Ochaco pulled away enough so that he could see her face. Tears were pouring down her cheeks.

"I'm an idiot. I should have considered your feelings when I started talking about Deku like that. I know you two don't get along, but I didn't mean to make you jealous. This is my entire fault. Can you forgive me?"

Katsuki placed a tender hand on her head, rubbing her hair softly, "Of course I do, Round Face. I already have. We were both acting like a couple of numbskulls, huh?" Ochaco giggled.

"Yeah we were." Ochaco tightened her grip on him again, resting her head in the nape of his neck. Katsuki placed his head on top other, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Happy birthday Uraraka. Did you like your birthday gift?" She nodded and Katsuki pushed her away, "Stop that. It tickles, " he said, blushing slightly.

"I don't care. Yes, I did love it. How much did it cost you?"

Katsuki shook his head, "You don't need to worry about that." Ochaco's cheeks puffed up in annoyance.

"Bakugou-kun! You didn't spend too much on me did you? I don't want you spending all your money on me." The ash-blonde teen just shrugged.

"Why not? I love you so I'm allowed to spoil you. It's my job as your boyfriend." Ochaco's eyes grew in shock. She brought a hand up to her mouth. Katsuki quirked an eyebrow, "What?"

"Y-You said the L word," she squeaked. Katsuki sighed, bringing his hands up to her face. With one hand he pulled away her hand that was covering her mouth. With the other he cupped her cheek. He brought his face up to hers, barely an inch of space separating them. He stared deep into her eyes, a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

"I love you, Ochaco." Ochaco's breath hitched at the declaration. Without another word, Katsuki's lips descended onto Ochaco's. She stood there frozen for only a second before she closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. She placed a hand on his shoulder and stood higher on her toes.

When they broke for air, they allowed their foreheads to remain touching. With their eyes still closed, Ochaco gave Katsuki another peck on the lips.

"I love you too, Katsuki," she whispered against them.

Izuku had seen all he needed to. Smiling to himself, he shut the door quietly and descended down the stairs. He shook his head in disbelief. He didn't think it was possible, but Ochaco and Katsuki were able to bring out the best of each other.

 _Good,_ he thought happily, _if anyone deserves to be loved unconditionally, it's those two._

* * *

"When are Bakugou and Uraraka-Chan going to come clean about their secret relationship?"

Izuku shot up in his seat, completely startled by the voice beside him. He turned to his right and let out a sigh of relief. Of course Tsuyu Asui would be the one to suggest something so blunt and straightforward. He glanced to the side nervously, some sweat already building on his forehead, "What do you mean Tsu?"

"I mean when are they going to tell everyone? I'm tired of pretending that nothing is happening. Surely you have noticed it Midoriya? You are Uraraka-Chan's best friend after all."

Izuku opened his mouth to deny Tsuyu's claims. If Katsuki and Ochaco wanted privacy then he wanted to respect that and keep it a secret. Just as he was about to speak, another voice interrupted their conversation.

"I'm sorry, but can I ask what you two are talking about?"

The two students turned to find Momo Yaoyorozu, fiddling with her fingers.

"Bakugou and Uraraka-Chan's hidden relationship," said Tsuyu before Izuku could stop her. The green haired boy grimaced. If this spread any farther Katsuki would surely blame him and kill him. Momo's eyes grew in size.

"You think they are in a relationship too?" the girl asked. This quirked Izuku's curiosity.

"Wait, _you_ think they are secretly dating?" Momo rubbed her arm anxiously and glanced around the room to see if the two people in question were there. When neither was spotted, Momo motioned for her two classmates to come closer. What they didn't notice was that at that time Eijiro Kirishima had entered the room.

"I'm not positive of anything, but every now and then I'll see these little instances between the two that give me the impression that they are seeing each other behind everyone else's back. Remember when we went on that field trip and Bakugou got angry because Uraraka-san fell asleep and ended up on his lap?"

They both remembered that. Katsuki was really loud considering it was almost midnight when they got back to the dorm rooms.

"Uraraka-san didn't fall onto his lap. Bakugou _put_ her there." Izuku and Tsuyu gasped.

"You're kidding," said Izuku. Momo shook her head; "I saw it with my own two eyes." Suddenly, a redhead appeared over Momo's shoulder.

"Are we talking about Bakugou and Uraraka? If we are then I have a story to tell also." Momo and Tsuyu ushered him to share but Izuku threw his hands up, quickly looking at the door to the classroom.

"G-Guys, we shouldn't be talking about this. W-What if K-Kacchan or Uraraka walk in?" His plea fell upon deaf ears as Eijiro grabbed a seat close by and recounted his own experience.

"You both remember that time when Katsuki decided to wear the school tie but got rid of it several days later?"

The girls nodded, "That was pretty weird," said Tsuyu. Eijiro smirked evilly.

"Turns out he was wearing it to hide a bruise on his neck." Momo's hands flew up to her mouth in shock, "You don't mean-,"

Eijiro nodded, "Yep. It was a hickey. When I asked him about it he said he got it in a fight with Todoroki, but he claims they never had a fight. Now why would Bakugou lie about something like that?" he said in mock curiosity.

Izuku noticed the increase of students entering the room. He started sweating profusely, "G-Guys, we really need to get back to our seats before Aizawa-Sensei arrives."

"Hey Todoroki!" called Eijiro to the red and white haired boy. He glanced up from his phone at the sound of his name, "Have you noticed anything weird going on between Bakugou and Uraraka?"

Shoto seemed to stiffen upon hearing Eijiro's question. A furious blush spread across his face.

"No," he said, a bit louder than intentioned. Eijiro eyed him curiously. The redhead strolled up to the boy's desk.

"You seem a bit jumpy today Todoroki. Everything alright?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't you answer my question then?" asked Eijiro, smiling mischievously. Shoto scowled, but his blush didn't diminish.

"I think it rude to spy on your classmates and talk about them behind their backs," he said. Izuku let out a sigh of relief. Surely they would listen to Shoto. Eijiro just smirked, inching closer to Shoto.

"Now, we never said anything about _spying_ on them. You came to that conclusion on your own." Eijiro leaned an arm against the desk, "Is there something you aren't telling us?"

"What are you implying?" asked Shoto.

"What do you know about Bakugou and Uraraka?"

"Nothing you need to know."

"But you DO know something. Come on, you can tell me, your good friend Kirishima."

"Guys please stop," cried Izuku, burying his head in his hands. He knew at any moment Katsuki or Uraraka would walk in and hear them. He couldn't bear to look them in the eyes when they found out about what they were discussing. Just as things were starting to get heated between Shoto and Eijiro, Aizawa-Sensei walked into the room. Izuku praised the lord in that moment for saving him.

"Kirishima, get in your seat," Aizawa muttered in his monotone voice. Eijiro obeyed, albeit reluctantly. Izuku could see the relatively calm Shoto Todoroki physically sag into his seat with relief.

 _Maybe he did know something. Good thing he didn't tell Kirishima,_ thought Izuku. He looked around the room and was shocked to find that two important classmates were missing, _Where Are Kacchan and Uraraka?_

Before Aizawa-Sensei could even start the lesson, the door to the classroom slid open violently, revealing a sweating Katsuki and a disheveled Ochaco. Both were panting heavily, having run all the way to class. All eyes were on the students, including Aizawa's lazy ones.

"Bakugou and Uraraka, you're late."

"W-We're so s-sorry Aizawa-Sensei," said Ochaco, trying to regain her breath. Aizawa folded his arms, not happy with their tardiness.

"Do you have any reason as to why you are late this morning? And think very carefully about your answers. I wont tolerate lying."

"Right. Well, the thing is… you see we… what I'm trying to say is…" Ochaco fiddled with the hem of her skirt. It was obvious to everyone that she wanted to lie to her teacher, but her heart and conscience wouldn't allow her to get away with it. The entire class wondered what would possibly compel Ochaco to try and lie to the teacher.

"U-Um, B-Bakugou-kun, can you help me out here?" she asked, glancing at her partner. The boy in question stared at her blankly. Almost a full minute passed before a frustrated groan rippled through Katsuki's chest and he looked up to meet the teacher's eyes.

"... Screw it. We were making out."

Ochaco's jaw dropped in complete and utter shock. Tenya's eyes widened in suprise. Izuku hid his face in his arms, dying of second hand embarrassment. The remainder of the class jumped out of their seats and roared to life.

"I KNEW IT!"

"BAKUGOU HOW COULD YOU HIDE THIS FROM US?"

"I TOLD YOU THEY WERE DATING MINETA, NOW COUGH UP YOUR CASH!"

"THERE GOES MY CHANCE AT SCORING A HOT BABE!"

"I HEARD THAT YOU TINY, PURPLE-HEADED TWIT!" yelled Katsuki, glaring daggers at Minoru. Ochaco's face erupted into a violent blush.

"Katsuki! Why would you tell the whole class that?" she asked, ignoring the looks of disbelief when she called him by his first name. The boy turned to her, staring at her with such determination and conviction.

"Because I'm sick of hiding it. It was okay at first because all of them are idiots and react to the lamest of things-"

Several "HEYS" erupted from the class.

"But I'm done hiding. I want to hold your hand, I want to make you food, I want to give you gifts, I want to snuggle with you, hug you, and kiss you. I don't care how dumb and cheesy it all sounds, but I want to do all of the things we do in secret but I want the world to see it. I want the world to see how much I love you, because I _do_ love you, Ochaco Uraraka."

The entire room fell silent. Izuku pulled his head up off his desk to see what was happening. Most of the girls had tears in their eyes from the heartfelt confession while the boys were completely dumbfounded. Katsuki growled, as Ochaco stood there, motionless.

"For heaven's sake women if you're going to just stand there then you could at least-"

"KATSUKI!" cried Ochaco, flinging herself onto Katsuki. Her lips crashed into his and he gladly kissed her back. The entire class erupted into applause. Aizawa stood off to the side, ready to give them detention, but smiled nonetheless at the touching moment. Katsuki released his girlfriend, grinning like a madman.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that in public," he said, earning laughs from most of the boys in the room. Izuku released an uneasy breath, relieved that everything turned out all right.

"I'm glad I don't have to hide that anymore," he muttered to himself, though Shoto Todoroki heard him. The boy stared up at the couple that was being congratulated and harassed by their class at the same time.

"I can relate. I don't know how much longer I would have been able to go without telling someone that I saw them making out in the gym."

Katsuki's red eyes widened, "WAIT, WHAT?"

 **That was indeed the longest one-shot I've ever written. I considered breaking it up into chapters but it flowed together so nicely this way. I'm sorry if some of you think Bakugou is a little OOC but I was really uncomfortable with the idea of making him sweat and use words that I have never used in my life. Hope you all can forgive me. I'll be updating my Star Wars stories really soon. It's final's week. WISH ME LUCK!**


End file.
